


The dumbest kinda love

by Within_the_pit



Series: Im sorry for all the angst [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Within_the_pit/pseuds/Within_the_pit
Summary: Steve needs a break so he an clark take a bath, bucky comes home





	The dumbest kinda love

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is my im sorry for all the angst apology series, all fluff all the time dw

He was boneless, absolutely at ease. steve could practically feel the warmth of the water seep into his aching body. Swollen ankles propped on the lip of the tub as clark scratched at his scalp, this was the first time in weeks that he had truly relaxed.

He was slipping in and out of sleep when he felt a large hand rub gently at his swollen belly, blinking awake he saw bucky lean over to peck clark on the cheek before turning back to him grinning.

No matter how long steve's known bucky his mate’s smile always takes his breath away.

“Hey, babydoll “, bucky said moving his hand to cup his face for a kiss. Leaning into it, steve couldn't help but sigh. 

He was so lucky, two amazing mates, two little pups. It's more that he could have ever asked for, it's more than he ever expected and even with his sore joints and aching chest he would change a thing.

 

He leaned back into clark's chest. ‘careful barnes, keep that up and you'll spoil me. he warned smiling.’ bucky, dipping his hand in the warm water grinned. ‘ya promise,honey?’ behind him, steve can hear clark snort in amusement.

‘oh no, buck what'll we ever do if we spoil our pregnant mate hell be more intolerable than ever.’ Clark quipped, wrapping steve up in his arms. Scoffing, the blond rolled his eyes. ‘i'll have you both know i'm the just right amount of spoiled no thanks especially  to you man of steel.‘ clark suppressed his laugh in a smile and pressed his lips against steve's shoulder. Supposedly it was only the pregnant party that was supposed to glow but bucky looking down at his mates, hand rubbing gent circles on steves belly under the water he was beaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish i could say this took me an hour to write but lol thatd be out of character, thos took me like 4 months. Also wintersupercap is by the amazing Li hes on tumblr as buckmebxrnes so give him love


End file.
